Ambivalent Love
by Sincerely-Yours Truely
Summary: My third story on here. The spell is finally broken and that means Tohru is up for grabs. Tohru helplessly falls head over heals in love with Kyo, as he does for her. But someone isn't too happy. They would do almost anything to have her as their own. To
1. Kyo and Tohru

This would be my third story on here, I hope you all enjoy it. Let me add to please, please, please read my other story Adolescent Hearts. I think you would all love it, it's a wonderful love story that I spent quite a while on. Well please review to keep me happy and to also know if you guys like how the story is going. Comments on how to change the story and what should be added are more than welcome. Thank you!

Unfortunatly I do not own these characters as much as I would really like to .Natsuki Takaya does...the lucky duck...v.v

Oh and by the way, I am definatly _not_ a Yuki hater, in fact I really like him. In my opinon I just like Kyo better and think he should be with Tohru. So if you feel different...maybe you Yuki lovers won't like this story, but on the otherhand I hope you Kyo lovers like it!

Chapter 1: Tohru and Kyo

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure felt a warmth flow through thier bodies, one like they had never felt before.

"D...did work...what happened?' stammered Yuki. He stared down at his hands, flipping his palms over, looking down into his hands.

"Only one way to find out..." said Shigure. He stared at Tohru, who stared back at him.

"Shigure..." At that he glomped the small girl. To their suprise, he did not change into his dog form, he stayed the same old Shigure.

"It...it work...!" Shigure yelled, smiling brightly. Yuki and Kyo smiled as well, laughing with happiness.

"How Tohru, how!" said Yuki.

"I don't really know...how I did it..." she said.

She looked over to the beaming Yuki who then came over and hugged her tightly. He starred deep into her eyes and whispered into her ear, "Finally...I can hug and touch you, while being me..." Tohru blushed dark red violently and gasped. She looked up to him staring into her eys smiling. Turning she noticed Shigure chuckling slightly, a hand over his mouth, then walking away to give them space. She looked over at Kyo seemed as if he was going to cry.

"Kyo..." Yuki's smile turned into a slight frown as Tohru was concered about Kyo and not him. He turnd his face back towards him and smiled at her. She frowned and pushed him away as Kyo walked quickly out of the house. "Kyo!" she called after him.

Yuiki growled as he watched Tohru chasing after his 'friend'. "I'll be damned if that cat will win her over..." he spat. He walked out the door and followed after them.

"Kyo! Please wait up for me!" Tohru called out, huffing as she ran for so long chasing him. "Kyo!" She plunged through bushes and plants, tripping over stones ever now and then. "Kyo!" Finally he whipped around, his face with an expression Tohru had never witnessed. His eyes had actual tears forming in them and the sadness just ached at her heart. "Kyo..." She walked over to him, leaning her head against his chest. His face bright red, he could feel the heat in them. His heart skipped a beat. Tohru had actually chased after him and now she was here..._her_ head on _his _chest. Kyo felt a rush of warmth run through his body as she slid her arms arouns him and began to softly cry. He gasped, slightly moving backwards at the shock of Tohru's hug.

"W...what is it?" he said stammering.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" He sighed and hugged her back. For th first time she was able to touch him, without him turning into his adorable cat form. No longer would he be that horrible monster, sustained by the beaded bracelet he was forced to waer on his wrist. He was free from all he torment that he had gone through all his life. It felt so good to feel her touch, the warmth of her body pressed to his.

"I'm so sorry Kyo..."

"Don't be Tohru...please don't be sorry..." He embraced the small girl tightly. His eyes squinted, the tears still formed in his eyes. He heard her muffle his name and gasp for air. "Oh my God! Sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you!" He let go of her immediately. "Are you ok!"

She smiled. "Yes Kyo, i'm ok."

"Good," he said sighing in relief. He hugged her lightly, making sure not to hurt her again.

"Kyo...what's with you?" She starred at him in amazment. Never had Kyo been like this...so...loving to her. He stared deep into her eyes, they sparkled with everything her ever loved aboutt hem.

"Tohru..." he whispered. "There's something I need to tell you..." His lips just inches away from hers. So close she could feel his breath on her lips.

"W...what Kyo?" she siad nervously.

"Tohru I lo..."

"Hey guys! I've been looking for you!" Yuki emerged from out of the bushes waving at them furiously and smiling.

"Later..." Kyo said sighing and walking away.

"But Kyo wait! Tohru shouted extending an arm out to him as his he would turn around and take her hand, taking her with him. But he kept waking. She looked at the ever so happy Yuki and sighed. "Hi Yuki..."

Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1! Please review and tell me if I should continue on with this story. Thanks guys!

Much love to you all 3

.Becky.


	2. Kyo's Feelings

I'd just like to say thanks so much to moonflower, KyouKat21, iceball19, Ane-chan, and kyo lover for reviewing the first chapter. Honestly I didn't expect 5 people to review from just last night! Maybe only 1 or 2 people and that's it, but anyway thanks again guys I really appreciate it _a lot_! So I hope you like the second chapter as much as the first!

Chapter 2: Kyo's Feelings

Kyo lied on his back in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. His eyes were grey and slightly teared. He sighed deeply, then flopped over onto his stomach.

'It's not fare damnit! Not fare! Why does that stupid rat _always_ have to be better than me! he thought. 'Why doe he get everything over me! I would bow down and kiss his feet and...even kiss his ass so that he would take Tohru away from m...' Suddenly there was a light knock on the door, making him jump. "Who's there!" he shouted.

"It's me..." muffled a small and timid voice from behind the door.

'Tohru!' he said frantically in his head. 'What should I do!'

"Can I come in? I would like to talk to you."

"Yeah...sure..." She quietly opened the door and shut it as quiet as she had come in. "What's up?" he said now sitting up on his bed. Tohru nervously walked over to him, making sure to stand a good 10 feet from him. "You know, you don't have to be so far away now...unless there is a reason?"

"No! I'm sorry!" She walked so he was only about 5 feet from him.

'Something is wrong with her...I just know it...' He looked at her. "Something's wrong. Won't to talk abiut it?" She shook her head no.

"Nothing is wrong, I was just..."

"I think I know you by now and something _is _wrong. So just tell me...unless...you don't trust me..." he trailed off.

"No! It's not that I don't trust you!" she said quickly at his remark. "It's not you, it's me."

"You?" He patted the bed next to him for her to sit down. She slowly walked over before sitting down, then just burst out tears collapsing into his arms.

"It's not fare!" She sobbed "And i'm crying! I never cry!"

"Shhh..." he rubbed the back of her head softly. "It's ok to get a good cry out every now and then, you can't keep everything bottled up inside." She sniffed, trying to choke back all the tears, but they were confined for so long, that they didn't want to stay in any longer. They wanted to be free. "Now are you going to tell me...or do I have to force it out of you?" He grinned and started to tickle her. She began laughing, still choking on tears.

"Ok! Kyo stop!" she kept laughing. "I'll tell you!" He smiled warmly and blushed slightly. Oh how he loved hearing her laugh. It made him feel so...different when he was around her. Her laughter died down and he she took a few deep breaths, trying to refresh herself from the outburst of laughter. She sighed then said. "It's Yuki..."

"Oh..." said Kyo sighing and turning away.

"See!" shouted Tohru looking away towards the floor.

"See what?" he asked looking back to her.

"Everytime I talk about Yuki..." she saw Kyo shutter. "Everytime I talk about _him _you get sad and when I am with him...laughing you seem as if you are about to...to cry!"

"Cry? Why would _I_ cry?" Tohru stared at him. She stared at him slightly irritated. "Who is the one who just said quote 'It's ok to get a good cry out every now and then, you can't keep everything bottled up inside.' I think it may have been you." He chuckled slightly.

"I meant you. I don't cry."

"_Do_ you?"

"No, I don't!" Tohru stared at him long and hard. Kyo felt his heart skip a beat. His bottom lip twitched slightly as her blue eyes stared at him, analyzing his face. Her eyes stayed in the stare that they had. He looked away, he couldn't keep his eyes fixated on her any more. He felt as if he was about to explode."I...I...I don't...I..."

"Kyo...what's wrong?" She placed a hand on top of his own. He gasped and jumped up off the bed shaking his head. "I can't...I just can't!" It was that same face, the one that tore at her heart. He ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. For a moment she stared with her mouth gaped open, but then she looked down at the floor and nodded her head. "I thought you said you didn't cry..." she said as she stared at the tear drop that had fallen onto her hand.

Yeah yeah, short chapter, but you guys should feel special cause you get 2, yes 2 updates today! I am trying my very best to update at least everyday for you guys. As busy as I am, i'm getting time in to do that. So I hope you guys liked this chapter as well and the one I will post very shortly after this tonight. Please review to keep my spirits up! -

Much love

.Becky. ..


	3. Understanding

Yay I got to the third chapter i just 2 days! I hope you guys are enjoying the story and I feel great when you guys review with such nice comments for me. I need to send an extra thank you to kyo lover and Short Witty Name Goes Here, for reviewing on the second chapter so quickly, thank you so much! It's makes me feel better

And just for making me feel so much better after a could have been better day, i'll write an extra special treat for you guys! Enjoy muchly!

Chapter 3: Understanding

Tohru slipped out of Kyo's room and closed the door behind her to find Yuki walking around the corner of the hallway.

"Tohru! What happened? I just saw Kyo run out his room...what did he do to you!"

"Nothing, it wasn't like that..." Yuki grabbed Tohru to him, hugging her tightly. "Yuki...your...squishing me..." Yuki payed no attention to the girl. "Yuki..."

"Tohru..." he whispered to her. "Do you know...how it feels to be able to touch you...to be able to hold you?" She shuttered.

"Yuki...this is very uncomfortable..."

"Hey...Tohru i'm sorry I was out of...hand..." Kyo turned around the corner looking for Tohru to apologize. When he came around the corner seeing Tohru being embraced by Yuki _again_ he just lost it. "You damned rat! I am so fricken tired of you! Can't you _ever _let me have _anything_!"

"Kyo, what the hell are you talking about!"

"You sure know what the hell i'm talking about!" He quickly turned around and they heard the Japanese styl sliding door leading to outside slam shut.

"Don't worry about him...he's in another one of his moods," he said rolling his eyes.

"Yuki! How could you say that? He's very upset!" Tohru pushed Yuki away again running after Kyo.

'Damnit...she's still hooked on him...but at least it's getting on his nerves...I _will_ have her...' he thought grinning.

Tohru ran outside looking left and right for Kyo.

"Where could he be!" She stood and thought for a second. "That's it!" She ran to one of the paths that led to the main road. Once she was there she ran down a few blocks then when she got to the bridge she went around in down the hill. 'I was right.' She thought when she got to the bottom. Kyo was sitting under the bridge skipping stones in the shallow stream. This was his "secret spot" which he came to quite often and as far as she knew, she was the only one who knew about it. That made her feel somewhat closer to Kyo knowing that. He wasn't doing a very good job of skipping stones, which seemed to frusterate him even more and he sighed deepkly putting his head into his knees, with his arms wrapped around his legs. "Kyo?" she said softly walking over to him. He jerked his head up, startled by hervoice.

"What do _you_ want?" he said rather rufly.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"What makes you say that? Everything is peachy keen." She sighed and sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He quckly reacted by shifting away from her. "Just what are you doing!" Tohru gasped then turned away from him.

"Sorry...I was only trying to..."

"_To make me feel better_?" he said finishing her sentence. She nodded slightly and he couldn't stand it anymore. "Do you honestly know how it feels! Don't you even understand!" Tohru became teary eyed.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Look i'm sorry...don't cry...please..." he sighed sitting down her to her and like always ended up holding her till the tears went away. "It's just..." For once Tohru butted in.

"Kyo, i'm sorry for whatever I did to make you feel the way you have been lately. Kyo you are so dear to me and it hurts me to see you act this way. I just wish I could know what I did..."

"No! It isn't you...it's..." he sighed and let her go, going back to the position she had found him in. "...It's me..."he said in a whispered voice.

"Well Kyo if you could just tell me what was wrong..."

"Don't worry...i'll be fine!" he said trying to be cheerful, turning around and smiling at her.

"But Kyo..."

"It's ok Tohru, i'll be fine really..." He smiled again and held his hand out to her. "C'mon let's go someplace." She smiled back and took his hand, but when she got up, the ever so clumsy Tohru as always we know, but still love the ditsy Tohru :D tripped, knockin Kyo down and falling on top of him. He landed with a big thud. "Ow!" he yelled.

"Oh...my...God! I'm so sorry Kyo! Are you ok!" She looked down at him, even forgetting she was still on top of him. When Kyo finally came around to normal he felt his heart beat pound in his chest. His face turned bright red and his eyes widened. "Kyo!"

"Yeah...i'm...ok..." he said looking at the girl still on top of him. "Don't worry about it..." Tohru sighed in relief closong her eyes. 'My God!' he thought. 'I'm going to explode!' Tohru could practically hear his heart thudding in his chest.

"Kyo..." she placed a hand on his chest and felt he beat of his heart. "Your heart..." She looked at him.

"W...what about it?..."

"Why is it...beating so...so fast?" She could begin to feel her heart beat faster as well.

"I...don't know..." he said breathing in a breath of air deeply. His breathing quickened, he could just feel the blood racing through his veins.

"Kyo...I...I..." Tohru felt something she had never felt before, but it made her feel somehoe...good. Kyo lefted his hand up to her face, brushing strands of long brown hair out of her face.

"Now...I can see you better..." he said, his face as red as it could get. Tohru's eyes widened a bit, but then she smiled warmly. Kyo smiled back to her, his fingers were laced through her hair.

"Kyo..."

"What?"

"I think I know what's wrong with you..."

"What?"

"What are..." she sighed a bit and looked down. "How do you feela bout me?" Kyo choked on a breath of air he had just taken.

"I...I...well..." Tohru smiled.

"I understand," she said kindly

"You...you do?" She nodded and placed a hand on his face gently. He placed his on on top of hers and wrapped his other hand arou waist.

"Kyo...I...I..." She breathed deeply, closed her eyes, and bent down slowly.

'She isn't...she wouldn't!' Kyo felt Tohru's warm, velvet lips press gently against his own. His eyes huge like two full moons, but soon enough he relaxed and closed his eyes. He slid his hands to the sides of her face. Her hands were prssed to his chest. They unhurriedly parted the kiss and breathed a few breaths before opening slowly opening their eyes. Kyo felt Tohru's chest push into his as she took a deep breath. He watched as she sucked in her lips then pushed them back out. Those lips were what had just kissd him. He couldn't believe it. "Tohru..." He could she tears start gently flow from her eyes and he wiped them away with his thumb. "Don't cry..."

"No Kyo...i'm not sad sad..."

"You arn't?" she nodded no then smiled. "Tohru I..."

"I love you Kyo..." She closed her eyes and looked down, still crying. Kyo couldn't believe what he had jusy heard, but then smiled and felt warm tears start in his eyes. He picked up her face. "Kyo..." she smiled. "I tought you didn't cry," she said laughing slightly.

"I don't..." he whispered. "I...I...don't..." Tears flowed down his face. She smiled at him.

"It's ok Kyo...just cry." He nodded and kissed deeply. They could both both taste the salty tear on their lips, but they didn't so much as care.

Grins happily Well...I hoped you guys just loved tat chapter as much as I loved writing it! Mushy mushy and quite long But anyways let me know how you all liked it! I'll try and get chapter 4 postd tomorrow night and if possible chapter 5. Review review review!

Much Love.

.Becky. ..


	4. Date

First off I want to thank you guys **so much** for all the wonderful reviews! They really have made me feel better and I did _not_ except so many in 3 days! It makes me feel so much better knowing that you guys are really into this story! I would just like to thank KittyMojo, alchemistgrl09, and Yellowierd0 for all the wonderful comments. And I must add kyo lover, iceball19, and KyouKat21 for reviewing each chapter and sending me such lovely comments each time! I appreicate it so much guys, you don't even know. So forth chapter today guys and possibly the fifth tomorrow. Thanks again and enjoy!

Oh sorry about all the mistakes in the last chapter...I guess I need to review more huh? . 

Chapter 4: Date

Kyo held Tohru tightly, but not enough to hurt her, in his arms. Her back lay agaisnt his chest, they sat just listening to the sound of the stream. He breathed deeply, taking in the wonderful sent of her perfume, which set him off. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck with his face. She giggles slightly.

"Kyo!" she smiled.

"Hmmmm?" He kissed the base of her neck gently.

"Kyo that tickles!" she laughed.

"Sorry," he said laughing a little, then tipping her head back and kissing her lips. She laced her fingers through his soft unuaslly orange hair, scrunching it tightly. He slid her hands up her arms and to her own hands, grasping them into her own. Everything that Kyo ever wanted, ever needed, he found in Tohru. He belong to her now and he would be damned it he let anybody take him away from her. Moments later they parted their kiss and Tohru spoke.

"Hey...don't you think we should head back home?"

"Why?" He looked at his watch. "It's only 5:23. Why don't we go somewhere?"

"Like where?" asked Tohru curiously.

"How about the movies?"

"Ok...so...like...a date?" she said blushing and looking away.

"Heh, yeah." He smiled, helped her up, and brought her to him, so that their noses touched and their eyes stared into one another. "Is that...a problem?"

"No," she said giggling and resting her forhead on his. "Let's go." He laced his fingers through hers and walked up the hill, over the bridge, and into town to the movie theater.

"Anything you want to see?"

"No not really. How about you?"

"Same. We can decide when we get there."

They walked hand in hand and along the way they had seen some familiar faces from school, but people that they never talked to. Dispite that fact, the people stared wide eyed in amazment and stopped to stare as they saw Kyo leaning over and kissing her cheek. Both of them laughing.

"Isn't that...Kyo-Kun! And Tuhru-Chan! Together!" The girls wimpered and cried as their beloved Kyo-Kun had had his heart taken by...Tohru. They clenched the fists. "Wew ill never lose Kyo-Kun, never!" The girls continued sobbing and wimpering.

When they got to the theater, they couldn't find anything worth seeing, so they decided to go and get something to eat, then go and rent their own movie.

"Is it good?" Kyo asked Tohru, who had just stuffed a sushi into her mouth, nodding vigerously in approval.

"Yes! Would you like one?"

"Sure." She picked one up with her chopsticks and moved the sushi to his mouth, where he delicatly poped it into his mouth. He swollowed before saying, "These are good! Let's take some home." They spent the time eating Sushi, rice balls, and everything else that seemed appitizing to them at the time. When they had ordered what they wanted to take home, the walked to the movie rental store.

"Pft, what kind of movie is that!" exclaimed Kyo, staring at the new hot romance movie. "There's only one left out of like 20 copies! Is something that mushy that good!" Tohru walked over to see what he was complaining about.

"Aw! I wanted to see that movie!"

"Figures..." muttered Kyo rolling his eyes.

"What did you say?" said Tohru laughing.

"Nothing!" He laughed and picked up the last copy. "We can get it."

"No no! I know you don't want to see it."

"Well it might not be half as bad if you're there." Tohru's eyes opened widely and she blushed. "What?"

"Nothing," she said giving him a smile. "Ok then, time for you to pick out a movie." They went from shelf to shelf looking for anything else good.

"Ah ha! This one is perfect!" he said holding it up.Kyo ended up picking a horror film, which wasn't up to Tohru's taste, but she didn't say anything. She knew it was only fare, because Kyo had let her get the movie and he was willing to watch it with her.

"Ok, all done?"

"Yea, just let me pay and we can head on home." He payed the man for the movies and they left just as it was getting dark.

When they opened the sliding door and walked in Shigure jumped up. "Where have you two been? It's getting late you were gone _all day_ and I had no idea what had happened when I heard you rush out...earlier..." He stooped yelling as soon as he saw Kyo still holding Tohru's hand as well as the movie rentals and take out. "But you know I can let it slide just this once," he said smiling and wlaking away.

"That was ummm...strange." They both laughed and walked to Kyo's room to watch the movies.

Tohru's room had no tv nor a dvd player, but she didn't mind since she never really watched tv. And Shigure's room had been by the livingroom tv and they didn't want to interfere his sleep with the painful screams and and horrow noises. For some reason Tohru had been somewhat nervous to be going to _his_ room. but she shook it off. She knew Kyo well enough and he wouldn't pull anything. They decided to watch the horror movie first so it would be over with. Every so often Kyo would see Tohru flinch and gasp whenever exciting was about to happen and when a scary scene came on, she would squint her eyes shut. He chuckled a bit and pulled her close to him and holding her, letting her know there was nothing to be frightened of. She curled up in his arms and through the rest of the movie, she did not jumpgasps, or become frightened at all. Just as the movie had ended Tohru had fallen asleep in Kyo's arms and he could feel himself starting to heavily drift asleep as well. He pulled the quilt down and put her underneath it, then got up and turned the tv off. He walked to the bathroom and when he came back he completely passed out next to her without even thinking.

Well there ya have it chapter 4 and I know it wasn't as good as the othets, but enjoy! Please if you have the time please read my story Adolescent Hearts, I know you will all love it! And just a reminder nest week and the week after, on weekdays I will have started my new job at a stable, working with theraputic horses and riding lessons and may start taking them as well, so updating may not come everday. hides Please don't hurt me But I promise I will try and get the story updated as much as possible! Review and enjoy!

Much love.

.Becky. ..


	5. Irritated Yuki

Wow guys TTTT Sorry I haven't updated in forever! My friend came over and used my comp a lot and I had to hang out with her lol. Also my mom just started her school and I have more stuff to do around the house since it's just her, my grandma, and I. School started and I have so muc homework and omg hectic. I've been busy as you can tell, but I am so so so sorry You get two chapters todays!

Thanks muchly to KittyMojo, kyo lover, alchemistgrl09, moonflower, Yellowierd0, solonchick101, PolskaGirl, AKITO. At The Disco, Short Witty Name Goes Here, Lyrica Kimishima, narsaksas, DarkRose91192, and anybody else if I didn't mention you. Thank you so so so much!

And since today is my birthday i'm feeling quite happy, so i'll be sure and try to make this a awesome chapter!

Chapter 5: Irritated Yuki

Next morning the sun's rays had found their way into Kyo's window, creeping onto Tohru's sleeping face. She groaned and turned over pulling the blanket up to her face. As she turned over, she felt herself bump into something. Her eyes emmediatly popped open to find themselves fixed on the boy sleeping next to her. She gasped, looking under the covers.

"That was close..." She dropped the blanket and her eyes shifted slowly back to the sleeping Kyo's face. The way his orange hair fell in his face, his mouth opening and closing as he sent out small breaths of air. She giggled as he twitched slightly and continued watching him. A sigh found it's way out of her and she closed her eyes, falling back to sleep.

He awoke slowly, taking a deep breath and blinking his eyes open. As soon as the sleeping Tohru was spotted curled up next to him, his eyes poped wide open. She lie there quietly and he watch as her chest rose and fell with each inhale and exhale. The long brown hair, flowing gently over eyes face. He pushed it away, looking at the small pale face, smiling. She breathed in deeply, then opened her big blue eyes to find a pair of dark brown eyes fixed into her own. The smile was so warm and friendly.

"G...good m...morning Kyo!" exclaimed Tohru a bit nervous. After all she did wake up and found herself in bed with him.

"Morning..." he replied, the smile never leaving his face, his eyes never leaving hers. Tohru's suprised face melted into her usual kind-hearted smile. She knew Kyo would never do anything to her. He leaned forward, his lips just millimeters from her own as he said "Sleep well?" his warm breath tickled her lips and she smiled.

"Yeah...did you?" He nodded, pressing his lips to her own as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They parted, smiling at one another.

"Wonna go somewhere today?" he asked.

"Sure!" She was happy as ever. Tohru headed back to her room to change, then headed downstairs for breakfast. Tohru rubbed at her tired watery eyes. She met a smiling Shigure sitting at the table with his normal every morning cup of coffee and newspaper.

"Gooood morning sleepy heads!" exclaimed beaming.

"Oh, good morning Shigure!" said Tohru in her cheery voice. Yuki sat across from him, his face looked a bit irritaed. "And good morning to you too Yuki-kun!" He squinted his eyes then turned around smiling.

"Morning! Say Tohru-san...want to go somehwere today?"

"Ah!" Her mouth dropped open. sweatdrop "W...well I kind of already...have plans...today...i'm sorry!"

"Oh that's ok! Are you going with some of your friends today?"

"N...not exactly..."

"Oh...really...then _what are you _doing?" asked Yuki a bit irritaed and curious. Shigure lowered his glasses, peering around his paper, just barely to see what seemed to be a interesting conversation starting.

"W...w...well...you see...I...I"

"She going out we me, got it?" Kyo strolled in around the corner, placing his arm around her neck and pulling her towards him. Yuki was even more irritaed than ever. Shigure raised an yebrow and stared at Yuki's face. "We're going now. C'mon Tohru let's go." He satred down Yuki as he pushed Tohru towards the door.

"B...but what about breakfast!"

"They can fend for themselves." He took her hand leading them out the door and closing it.

"Well..."said Shigure putting his paper down. "It seems like those to are _getting along _quite well with eachother huh? It's good to know...but I would have sure liked breakfast!" His stomach growled.

"Yeah..." Yuki said bitterly before getting up adn heading for the kitchen

Hope you enjoyed! Second chapter is on it's way! Comments would be lovely, please and thanks muchly!


	6. Day At The Park

So here is the second promised chapter today for you guys! Hope you enjoy 5 and 6! Right now i'm not feeling to well, there is a huge virus going around and everyone is getting sick. So if I don't go to school tomorrow not so sure yet I will try and make sure that I get chapters 7 and 8 up between tomorrow and Wednesday. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Day At The Park

Tohru walked down the street, her hand still clutched by Kyo's.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh? Nothing!"

"But you're so silent...did I do something?

"No! Never! Just thinking, that's all!" she said smiling.

"If you're sure..." She nodded and they continued down the street. "So where to?"

"Hmmm...I don't know...do you have anything in mind?"

"Kind of...but it's stupid..."

"I bet it's not! Tell me!"

"No..."

"Please!" she smiled at him.

"No..."

"Why n..." he cut her off.

"Can I just take you there..." he said blushing and looking away.

"Sure!" she said excitedly.

They stopped into a convenience store before going to their destination, picking up a few things. Tohru was very curoious of what Kyo had in mind for her. Soon enough they came to the park all the way on the other side of town. She gasped looking at his blushing face.

"See...told you this place was stupid..."

"No it's not! I love it her! I haven't been her in such a long time!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Oh thank you so much Kyo!" she threw her arms around him tightly.

"No problem..." he sailed smiling, hugging her back.

They walked around deciding what they should do. First they sat under a large willow tree and ate their lunch that they had baught earlier. After finishing up, Tohru found a small icecream cart and Kyo baught her a icecream cone. She sat on one of the benches happily eating it.

"Good?"

"Yeah! Want some?"

"Nah I don't know..." but before he could finish she stuck the cone right into his face. Icecream dripped off of his nose and covered his mouth. Tohru giggled with laughter as Kyo sat their wide eyed and became a bit irritated. He turned to her face, bright and laughing, and he couldn't help but smile. "Very funny!" he said laughing slightly. "Pay back Tohru...pay back!" She smiled at him innocently.

Not too long after she had finished and Kyo had cleaned himself up, they continued walking and came to the end of the park into another town. There was a small arcade and Tohru eyes opened widely as she spotted a cute stuffed cat in a stuffed animal case. Kyo turned and saw her eyeing it.

"Lets go in here for a second."

"Sure. I need to use the restroom quickly." He nodded as he hurried away. Moments later she had come out of the bathroom and heard a familiar voice yelling.

"Damn you! C'mon!"

"Kyo..." She stared at him from a distance. His fist banging against a glass case.

"Damnit! Stupid machine!" The manager had walked over to him at that time.

"Sir...their are children here and I can't allow such language...i'm going to have to ask you to leave please.

"I'm _not_ leaving until I get that thing out of there!" He concentrated hard as the manager kept rambaling on about the annoyed parents, but he payed no attention.

"Kyo..." He swung around to find Tohru staring at him. "C'mon..." At that moment the claw in the machine had caught onto the small body of the cat lifting it up into the air and dropping it into the bin.

"Winner! Winner! Winner!" The machine had said, the cat displayed in the bin. Kyo's eyes popped open and he pulled out the cat, handing it to Tohru. She was speechless, holding onto the small stuffed cat.

"Sir...you're going to have to leave now i'm sorry..."

"Yeah yeha yeah, i'm leaving. C'mon Tohru let's go!" He held out his hand and she took it, still shocked. Leaving, Tohru could hear the whispers from some of the mothers with their children still in the arcade.

"Boy...I didn't like his rude language around my son...but still...that was kind of sweet. He was there forever trying to win that cat fro her..." The other women nodded in agreement to what the other woman had said. Tohru's shocked face dissapeard and she smiled leaning into Kyo, holding his hand tighter.

"Thank you Kyo..."

"Yeah, whatever." he replied blushing and looking away.

Hmmm...ya know it's only 6:26 right now...you guys might just get another chapter tonight! I'm feeling quite generous today. But anyways enjoy chapters 5 and 6! Comments please and thanks muchly! Much love-

.Becky.


	7. Day At The Park Part 2: Icerink

As predicted i'm home sick today. Not completely bad though, I get to update as promised to you guys! Thanks for all the wonderful comments so far from moonflower, iceball19, KittyMojo, kyolover, AKITO. At The Disco, Lyrica Kimishima, and everyone else for all the wonder comments! They made my day

And may I add that I still have 2 other stories posted up. One about the anime/manga series Gravitaion and another one which i've made up called Adolescent Hearts. I would like more reviews on it if possible. Please and thanks muchly.

Here's the first chapter for today, enjoy!

Chapter 7: A Day At The Park Part 2: Icerink

It was still quite early, so they decided to go to the iceskating rink and rent out some skates. Kyo exchanged the money for the shoes. The man put Kyo's large noticable shoes next to the tiny ones that were gotten fot Tohru. The tied them on and carefully made their way to the rink. Tohru noticed Kyo's twitching nervous body.

"What's wrong Kyo?"

"N...nothing!" His eyes flased from side to side ( . . ) "Nothing is wrong!"

"If you say so..." They entered through the large door and to the entrance of the rink. Only a few people had been there. "Barely nobody is here..."

"Well it is summer vacation...everybody is probably at summer homes, at the beach, amusement parks...you know summer stuff."

"Yes, well that's true, no worries!" she said beaming.

"Yeah, the less people to see me make a complete idiot out of myself..." he murmured.

"Did you say somehting Kyo?"

"No nothing at all..."

"Ok then let's go!" She hurried off into the rink, Kyo slowly following her. Tohru glided around the rink, he watched as her small fragile body turned and bent, arms outstretched, legs bending and pushing against the ice. Her skirt flowed out behind her, ice shards spraying out from underneath her skates. His face was bright red, mouth gaped open, eyes open widely. She was nothing, but perfect, beautiful in everyway. She came around from her lap and slowly halted in front of him. "What's wrong Kyo?" she said looking concerned.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just waiting..."

"Waiting for what? Let's go!" She grabbed his hand pulling him out onto the ice, where he fell flat down on his bottom. His face became bright red and irritated.

"Baka!" he growled. "What the hell was that for!"

"I...i'm sorry..." Tohru became teary eyed and Kyo had just relaized what he had said. He screamed around, tring to get on his feet.

"No...I didn't!" he feel again and in useless effort kept trying to rise. "Sorry, I didn't...mean to say that!" One time another another he just ended up in the same place. Tohru couldn't help, but chuckle even though he had just yelled at her. He looked so funny squirming around.

"It's ok Kyo...I forgive you," she said smiling. Hked up at her, mouth open and eyes wide, but then smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess I should have told you that I couldn't skate...huh?"

"That's ok. Why did we come here if you knew you couldn't skate?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because you wanted to!" He looked away, face bright red in embarrassment." Tohru's gasped. He had gone through so much trouble for her today, without even giving a second thought of not doing it just, beacause he didn't like it or didn't want to. He must have really loved her...more than she thought.

"C'mon..."

"Huh?" He looked up at her extended hands, waiting for him to take it to help him up. He placed his hands into her own and carefully made his way back up.

"Now, just hold onto my hand and follow me, ok?" He nodded and watched she did, taking in everything she was saying.

In no time at all, Kyo was able to skate around well enough to not be able to hold onto her hand, although he would have been doing so away way. Tohru skated her way over to Kyo taing his hands.

"C'mon Kyo!" she laughed.

"Huh? Wha!" They began skating around in a circle faster and faster with each passing second. Finally they both lost their grip of the ice and fell down laughing. "Well I had my fair share of skating for today. Why don't you skate by yourself a few times around while I take my skates off?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead," he said smiling. She nodded and walked back onto the ice and skating again. He never intended on taking off his skates and getting ready to leave. He didn't intend on taking his eyes off of her either. He just wanted to stand there, watching her body move, muscles working, everything flowing, and her smile. Her smile made in weak in the knees, a feeling deep in his gut, a feeling that cut right through his heart. He wanted her more than anything in the world.

Chapter 7 done! Hope you enjoyes it, I thought it was arther cute lol I'll start Chapter 8 soon and maybe chapter 9. Comment please and thanks muchly. Much love

.Becky.


	8. The Feeling Is Building Inside

This is where the part of the story starts to really heat up! Long chapter as well. Keep up the comments if you wish, they make me happy and confident. I have decided today that this story will go until maybe up until chapter 13 or so...unless anyone has any ideas of what I should add, then maybe I can get more ideas and keep on writing.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8: The Feeling Is Building Inside

"Kyooo...hey! Kyo!" He finally returned back into reality, once he had heard a voice calling out to him and a waving hand in front of his face. His eyes poped open and he gasped. The last thing he remembered was staring at Tohru skate around the rink and the next minute he found himself on the floor huddled up into a ball with his face burried into his hands. He peered out through his fingers, seeing a pair of long, wonderfully built legs, followed by the frilled blue skirt, with the white t-shirt hanging over it. Two thin arms attached to finely rounded shoulders. The long slender neck, with which held the elegant face, contaning a pair of big deep blue eyes, and thick red lips. The brown hair flowing all around her. His hands slowly slipped down, reveiling his redend shamed face. He couldn't understand why he was looking at her this way. Why all of a sudden did everything about her appeal to him in every way possible? His heart beat became faster, the blood boiling through his veins. She crouched down next to him. "Kyo are you ok? Are you sick?"

"N...n...o...i'm ok..." he stamered. Nothing could come out clean. He couldn't even look at her without feeling that pained feeling through his heart. She held a hand up to his forehead.

"You seem a little feverish..."

"I'm fine!" she snapped grabbing her hand away from his face. Her eyes widend slightly, but then she smiled.

"C'mon, let's go home."

"What! Why!"

"We've done enough for today. We can go home and relax."

"But...I...you..."

"No, believe me Kyo this has been a _wonderful_ day, but there is such thing as too much of something. It's ok to go home now, really." She gave him a reasurring smile, which somehow got him to listen to her.

"Ok...if you're sure." She nodded and helped him up. He dusted off his pants and they went to return their skates back to the man.

The walk home was spent in silence. The only sounheard between the two of them were the sounds of their shoes walking against the pavement. Kyo saw Tohru look at him a bit saddened, which made him feel guilty. He sighed, slipping a hand through one of her own, which made her smile the way he loved so much.

"Hey, Kyo?"

"Hmm?"

"Nevermind..."

"Huh? You sure?" there was a different sound in her voice that made him curious.

"Yeah, it's nothing," she sais smiling. But Kyo knew her to well enough...it was a fake smile to make him believe that nothing was wrong.

"Ok then."

Not too long after, they walked through the door, taking their shoes off, entering the kitchen. A note was found on the table.

"-Kyo and Tohru

Was called out to the Sohmas house. Yuki and I will be back later! Don't _wait up_ for us!

heart- Shigure-  
Yuki... "

Tohru laughed a bit and Kyo had just rolled his eyes.

"Damned Shigure..."

Tohru had heated up leftovers, for Kyo had told her it would be a waste to make something since both Shigure and Yuki was gone. They would probably eat out or at the Sohma house. Afterwards, Kyo had decided they watch Tohru's movie before it was taken back the next day. She happily agreed and they headed upstairs for his room. Tohru followed, lagging behind him. She always got the same feeling no matter what, a feeling she just couldn't quite put her finger on when she was alone with Kyo in _his_ room. But that night, she had felt it more than ever, since they had been alone.

"C'mon Tohru!"

"Huh? Oh, comming!" she jogged the rest of the way down the hallway, entering his room. He closed the door behind her and went to turn the dvd player on. She stood there, her hands placed down in front of her, she looked at the floor blushing.

"What's with you? Why are you all the way over there?" She looked up and saw Kyo sitting down on the bed looking at her confusd. "Ok..hurry up the movie is starting."

"Oh, yes!" She walked to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"Almost forgot..."

"Huh?" Kyo got up and switched the lights off, the room dark, only illuminated by the t.v. screen. Tohru flinched slightly. 'He turned out the lights!' she thought. 'Eh! Stop thinking like that! Kyo would _never_ hurt you!' After thinking that, she had calmed down somewhat. Kyo sat down on the bed and smiled at her, then turned to the screen.

Tohru watched excitedly. What would that man do to the women? Would he tell her that he loved or or would he leave? She sat on the bed wide eyed, gaping at the screen. Kyo had become bored of the movie long ago and accidently fell asleep.

The movie had ended and Tohru wiped an at a teared eye.

"That was such a lovely movie!" she said smiling.

"What!" Kyo jerked up looking at the screen and saw the credits rollong with soft romance music playing, "Gah! I fell asleep! I'm sorry!"

"Ah, it's ok. I fell asleep during your movie so it's ok."

"Did they come home yet?" he asked sighing.

"No they didn'nt..." at that moment the phone hand rung. Tohru andswered it. "Hello? Sohmas residents."

"Tohru-kun!"

"Shi...shigure?"

"Hiii! Sorry to say, but we won't be able to make it home tonight! I trust everything will be ok. Se you tomorrow byeee!" Before she could say anything, he hung up on her. The dial tone ringing.

"Was that all about?" Tohru turned around eyes opened wide. O.O

"Uh...he s...said they wouldn't make it home tonight..."

"That's weird. Oh well, a night with them not around might not be half bad huh? It's still a bit early, wonna do something?"

There you have it! Chapter 8 done done finshed completed! Comments please and thanks muchly! Much love:

.Becky.


	9. Intensity

And the 3 one today, chapter 9. Not feeling so well yet, so I don't know if I will update chapter 10 today, sorry guys. This chapter is even bigger than the last! Contains slight lemoneness, but nothing _too_ big...

Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Intensity

Tohru couldn't believe it. Now she _was_ alone with Kyo...and all night! She couldn't explain it, but she had a weird feeling about what was to come of that night.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You look..I don't...sacred?"

"What! No no no! I'm fine!" she waved her hands around in front of her raidly.

"Really..." Kyo turned around facing her and placed a hand on top of hers. He felt her twitch and pulled his hand back. "Yeah, you're alright..." He got up off of the bed and started acroos the room for the door. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Kyo, don't..."

"Don't my ass! What is wrong with you? Nevermind I know what's wrong with you! You're afraid to be alone with me, you think i'm going to do something to you!" Tohru's eyes opened widely. He said everything that she was feeling and he knew it. "See...i'm not that stupid..."

"Please...let me expalin..."

"No..."

"Please!" Kyo was somewhat shocked. He had never heard Tohru actually yell at him or, ever use that tone of voice. But something had told him to stay and lsiten to what she had to say. He nodded and walked back over to the bed sitting down. She sighed and said "That may be true...about what you just said...but, it's just kind of hard for me. I mean i've never been in this kind of perdicament before, and i'm adjusting to it. It's jusy kind of hard...being here...with you...I mean...you know..."

"Yeah...I, guess I kind of do," he said sighing and scratching at the back of his head.

"I know _you_ won't do anything to me, or ever will. Unless...I...told...you to..." her voice trailed away and she was blushing furiously. Kyo stared at her suprised and with wide eyes. He stretched out an arm and put it around her, bringing her to him. She gasped, but calmly let some of the tears fall down her face. He put both hands on her face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs, and stared deep into her eyes.

"I wouldn't _never_ do anything without your permission, never anything to hurt you...except for one thing..." She stared at him, but she knew what he meant.

Their lips parted, both breathing deeply. Tears still found way to her eyes and he kissed them away, which made her cry even more.

"Tohru..." She shook her head and lie down on the bed, pulling him towards her. She kissed him again, but he remain motionless, not even returning her kiss.

"No..." she said chocking back the tears. "This time...ok...it's...o...k..." He looked at her uncertain. "Unless...I..." He kissed her softly, warm hands wrapping around his neck, clutching at his shirt collar. He didn't do anything, even with the tugs at his shirt. 'Unless...I..told...you to...' rang through his mind. He willingly let her pull the soft fabric covering his muscled chest off. She smiled and nodded. Her hands moving slowly across his pectoral muscles and back up to his neck. He inhaled deeply, kissing her more. 'How far...' he thought 'how far do we go...what is _us_...where are you taking me...' He felt as if he could tell what she was telling him, like he understood her. In his mind, the answers unfolded out one by one. 'Further...take me further...just a bit at a time...you'll understand...take me there...' He hesitated, but he felt as if she would except it. He slowly moved his way from her lips to the side of her face. Content. He moved down to her neck bit by bit. A slight twitch came from her and he stopped, going back to her mouth. She muffled out a slight no, leading his head back down to her neck, with the laced fingers through his hair. 'It's ok...it's nothing...you'll know...when it's too much...' It was if they were one, her every thought was his own. He accepted kissing her neck softly, moving down to her collar bone. 'I'll try...I won't hurt you...trust me...' He removed the hands from his neck sliding his fingers through hers, arm on top of arm. He lie them above her head on the bed. The twitch was felt once again, he was about to let go, but her grip tightened as if saying 'Don't let go...just hold my hands...'

Kyo faught everything inside himself, he wasn't going to let go. He wouldn't hurt her. One of her hands was left free, the one containing it, found it's way sliding down her arm and down, being placed on the bed. It crept inch my inch to her side, the finger tips gaining access to under the attached white fabric still covering her. Very slowly had it gone further and further, sliding up higher, till the fingertips were right below her breast line. But they never went any higher, contained to that spot until she willed him. He never connected to her, he didn't dare go any further, sliding his hand out. Back to her lips, he felt her smile. 'Thank you...' he could hear her say. 'It's ok...not today...we've gone far enough...let me go...' He broke their kiss gently, looking down at her face, eyes teared up, smiling.

There ya go! Chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed it! Much love-

.Becky.


	10. Weekend Summer House

Comments! Thanks to AKITO. At The Disco, Serinity's angel, Ryan Lake, inu-kyoru-lova, moonflower, and anybody else who commented! I'm trying to think of what to write, as I am getting writers block...sorry! I may not update this weekend as planned, I made plans to go away to a friends house, so i'll update again asap. For that i'll make this chapter a little bit longer.

Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Weekend Summer House

Tohru woke up to Kyo staring down at her, smiling. She smiled back, curling up to his bare chest, dragging a finger up and down it. She felt his muscles twitch and she giggled. Kyo took ahold of the fingering hand, pressing it to his mouth and gently kissing it.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he had heard her sigh.

"It's nothing really..."

"Does it maybe...have to do with last night..." She closed her eyes curling up to him more as he embraced her.

"It's ok, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Just how...you respected my discion...about...how far I wanted to go..." He smiled pleasently at her and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I'm not going to do anything that you arn't ready for. It could be forver just staying like this...and I would still be the happiest person alive." Her eyes opened slightly wider, and gasping. She pulled her head away from his chest, staring into his eyes, before sliding her hands up to wrap around his neck and kiss him deeply. She kind of suprised him, never had she kissed him like that on her own. Favoring the moment, he kissed her back just the same, a slight moan escaped from her throat, he smiled, but stopped before he could lose control of himself. He learned more from her everyday and wanted more, she never stopped amazing him. She looked at him a bit confused. "C'mon, lets go get some brekfast." She nodded siling and followed him downstairs.

Tohru stepped outside after breakfast, to feel the nice summer weather. Kyo made his way out as well, hugging her tightly from behind.

"It's so nice out...man I wish we could just get away from this dump."

"Huh? What do you mean, where?" He thought for a few seconds before grinning widely.

"How about you and I spend a nice weekend stay at the summer house?"

"To...to..togteher? Alone? Nobody there?"

"Yea, oh course...but we don't have to..." She looked at his somehwta saddened face and reconsidered.

"That actually sound kind of nice," she said smiling.

Shigure and Yuki had made their way back home by late afternoon. Stepping into a kitchen they found a note from Tohru and Kyo, stating where they had gone to. Tohru had made sure to make some food for them to keep for the wekend, all they had to do was reheat it. Shigure could hear a low groal come from Yuki's throat.

"Yuki-kun...I know you like Tohru..."

"What!"

"I know you like her...and I notice you have been quite jealous of all the time they spend together. But I ask you...don't interfere with them." Yuki looked at Shigure in shock, then skoffed heading off to his room.

Tohru and Kyo arrived at the summer house. It was empty just as he had said. No one ever stayed here anymore. He took their bags to the rooms and came back out to find Tohru in the kitchen making dinner for them. He hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. She laughed and tapped him on the nose with the sauce covered spoon.

"Later, let me make dinner!"

"Hmmm later...ok!" he said grinning. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

After dinner, they had curled up on the couch together watching a movie on tv. Kyo was bored, nothing was on t.v. that interested him much, as well as Tohru. As she watched the movie, he sat there staring at her.

"What is it?" she said when she had noticed him staring at her.

"Oh, it's nothing sorry." She nodded and turned back to the t.v. screen. He still kept watching her, never taking his eyes off of her. She noticed again and turned around.

"Kyo, what's wrong? Why do you keep staring?" He had an expression like no other she had seen before. She couldn't explain it. "Kyo...tell me what's wrong..."

"Sorry, sorry...it's nothing." He turned back to the t.v. She turned his face towards her and he became a little suprised.

"Don't say nothing...I know you better than that." He sighed.

"It's nothing, really. I was just thinking. I'm gonna go take a shower ok?"

"Yeah, I might head off to bed..."

"Ok, well, goodnight." He kissed her softly, but she never returned the kiss back to him.

Kyo got out of the shower, dried off and put his flannel pajamas pants on, and walked into his room, drying his hair. He opened the door and found Tohru standing by the large balcony window, as if she was waitng for him. When she heard him come in, she turned around and stared at him.

"Tohru, you're...you're crying! What's wrong!" He rushed over to her placing a hand on her arm. She fell into his arms sobbing. He lead her over to the bed where she could sit and try to calm down. He sat down with her and rubbed a hand over her back. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I just...feel...bad," she sobbed.

"Feel bad, why?"

"It's just so hard to explain..."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing...just...i'll be fine..I promise...ok?" Something about her voice reasuured him she was telling the truth.

"Ok. I trust you."

"Thank you Kyo..." She leaned over burying her face into him, hugging him. He hugged her back, stroking her hair. She sat back down on the bed and wiped away a tear.

"Well, you can have this room since you're in here. Goodnight then."

"N...no..." she whispered.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said no.." she repeated grabbing his arm.

"Oh...w...well you have the other room then. Fine by me."

"No..." she said again.

"Wha...what? What do you mean no? Where are you sleeping?"

"H...here..."

"Ok then i'll take the other room..." He turned around and she tugged at his arm once more.

"No..."

"No, what do you mean no? There are only two rooms, so if you take this one then I take the other one."

"No!" He started to become very confused and irritated.

"No? What do you mean no! Where am I sleeping then!"

"Here..."

Hahaha! Cliff hanger! I have many ideas in store now, so you are just gonna have to wait till tomorrow night or Monday! Much love,

.Becky.


	11. Weekend Summer House Part 2

Whaaaa!!! I'm so sorry guys! It's been forever, but my computer completely asploded and I had to get a new one. All the work I had on my other computer is all gone and I have to redo it all! Plus on top I've been extremely busy with school, holidays, and being sick. But I'm back and I will be updating as much as possible! Please forgive me!

Thanks to all of you who submitted comments: solonchick101, Serinity's Angel, kyoluver, Ryan Lake, Yelloweird0, inu-kyoru-lova, alchemistgrl09, moonflower, year of the cat fan club kyo-kun4eva, JoKeR's DeViL PloTs, Penny for your Dreams, twighlightangel61090, Nubiegal, RavenPlusBeastBoy, and Tigeret. If I forgot any of you, I am very sorry, forgive me, I still love you all! I'm at 53 reviews total and still going! I'm more than happy!

Plus to make you all happy, I have another being worked on story. It doesn't have a title and it isn't fan fiction, but I busted my butt on what I have so far, so if you would like to read it, ask, I'll send it via-e-mail! It's a romance story and it's pretty sweet so far so ya. XD

I hope this makes you all happy…I'm missing Nestor The Long Eared Donkey, the last airing for this year to write this for you guys so appreciate it! can hear the music from the computer room Lol just kidding, but hope you guys like it!

Gracias and peace out! Here's chapter 11!

Kyo stared at Tohru in amazement.

"W…what?"

"I said I want you to stay here, but you don't have to…I mean…it's just a suggestion…" Her hand was wrapped around his wrist, tugging at it slightly as if she wanted to draw him near to her.

"But…"

"But what?"

"Isn't that far for you?"

"I trust you Kyo. You won't do anything to me…I mean, after all that's happened already…I don't something like this will be of anything wrong…right?" She leaned closer towards him, looking at him with an expression he couldn't explain. It seemed to be mixed with questioning, sadness, eagerness, and lust. What exactly did she want?

"No. It wouldn't be a problem. If it's _really_ what you want Tohru…"

"I wouldn't tell you something that I didn't mean, don't you think?"

"I suppose that's right…"

"I'm telling you the truth…" She leaned even closer to him, now on her hands and knees. "Kyo?" He could see a slight view of her breasts from her bathrobe, in the position she was in.

"Y…yes?" He swallowed hard, trying to restrain himself. Tohru crawled into his lap, her legs wrapped around him, and her hands grasping at his shirt.

"Just hold me…" He breathed deeply, exhaling slowly in a shuttering sound.

"Yes…" He hesitantly pulled her to him, hugging her lightly.

"I love you…" she said nuzzling her head into the crevice of his neck. He embraced her tighter, his arms wrapped around her waist, and his chin rested upon her head.

"I love you too Tohru."

Next morning when Tohru woke, she found herself embraced by Kyo, curled up into his arms. She smiled slightly, then wriggled herself out of his arms trying not to wake him. She headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower then make breakfast for him before he woke up.By the time she had gotten out and back into the bedroom drying her hair with a towel, Kyo was already awake.

"Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"No, that's ok, I woke up on my own."

"Oh, ok then."

"Yes…" he said walking over to her. She dropped the towel to the floor in a lump, clutching his shirt. He placed his hands on her shoulders kissing her. Tohru's hair lay on his arms, some of the dripping water dribbled down his arms.

"Sorry about that," she apologized, picking up the towel and drying off his arms.

"It's ok, really." He grabbed the towel from her hands, throwing it to the corner. "Lets get some breakfast."

"Ok," she replied smiling.

They headed to the kitchen in search of some food. Tohru made him strawberry pancakes, which he ate down in several gulps. Most of the time chocking on bites, stuffing them into his mouth.

"You like them, I'm guessing?"

"Ya hur!" he mumbled, stuffing more pancake into his mouth.

"I'm glad," she said smiling.

They spent most of their day, doing various activities to keep themselves occupied for the time being. Later into the day, Kyo set a fire in the fireplace after it had become chilly. He lay on the couch, Tohru lay on top of him, curled up in his arms. He could feel her chest breathing in and out as she dozed off. Soon enough he had done the same thing. He woke up Tohru kissing his top lip softly.

"Hello there, beautiful."

"Hello," she said smiling, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

"Sleep well?"

"Uh huh! Did you?"

"Perfectly," he said grinning.

"Good." She nestled her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Tomorrow is out last day here, we leave the next day you know…" he said to her.

"I know," she said sighing. "I don't want to leave…I want to stay here with you…"she said whispering.

"I do the same."

"Can't we just stay as long as we want to? Nobody comes here anyway…"

"Well, I suppose we could if you really wanted to. It doesn't matter I guess, and besides , it sounds like a good idea."

"Yay, thank you…" she said kissing him. "I'd rather be here with you than be back there with them."

"I know, me too."

"You know, I like Yuki and all…but it kind of annoys me when he interrupts us."

"I know what you mean…"

"I'm so glad to have some alone time with you…" All he could do was smile at her warmly and hug her tight.

Well I hoped you liked that little tidbit for now. I'll start writing the next chapter right away and some suggestions would be helpful. Anyways, Happy Holidays to all!

Much love to you

-Kee-


	12. Tohru's Problem

Hey guys! It's Christmas here and happy holidays! Here's my present to you, chapter 12!

Thanks to Tigeret, Nubiegal, and Fruits Basket : 3 for their comments. I'm up to 56 reviews, I'm so happy!

So here ya go guys, enjoy!

"Hey! That tickles! Stop!" Tohru burst into laughter as Kyo tickled her stomach.

"Nope!" Tohru pleaded, hitting his chest with fists lightly, until he stopped.

"Thank you. Boy, I thought you'd never stop!" she said breathing heavily. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Anyway, want to see what's on T.V?

"Sure." Kyo put a hand under her legs and around her back, picking her up, and carrying her to the couch. She laughed, grabbing onto his neck for support. He sat down on the couch, nestling into the corner, Tohru sitting on his lap.

"Suddenly…I'm not so interested in watching T.V. right now…" she said curling up into his arms.

"Good…" he replied holding her close and grinning.

"What's with that grin, huh?" she said tauntingly.

"Oh, nothing," he chuckled.

"Right then." She smiled running the back of her fingers over one of his cheek. He closed his eyes, placing a hand upon hers and nuzzled it. "Kyo…" He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it.

"Yes?" He kept her hand, giving it a few small kisses.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind."

"You sure?" She nodded, drawing her hand away and clenched his shirt. He picked up her chin, kissing her forehead, and she smiled lightly. "You seem a bit down."

"No, I'm ok, just a bit tired."

"Then why don't you go to bed?"

"No, I'm ok. It's still early." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ok, well if you insist." She nodded, placing a arm around his neck, curling up to him. He leaned down to kiss her, but she seemed to shy away. "Well…I think I'm going to go shower." She stared up at him, then got up and walked to the other room.

Kyo returned to the bedroom some time later and found Tohru already in bed sleeping. He leaned over placing a hand on her shoulder, he was about to kiss her cheek, but decided not to, leaving the room. Tohru turned around staring at the closed door. She threw the covers off and opened the door running out of the room. Kyo was making his way up the stairs to the other bedroom when Tohru ran up behind him embracing him.

"Tohru?!" He looked down at her clamped onto him and sighed. "Come here." He tried to take a hold of one of her arms, but she stayed latched onto him, holding him tighter than before. "Tohru!" He could tell that she wasn't going to listen to him, so he gave up.

"Kyo…" Tohru's voice sounded different from usual.

"Wha…" He couldn't even finish his sentence as she ran her hands down his chest, making him muffle a slight moan. "Toh…ru…" Kyo felt her hot breath on his back as she pressed her face into it. He grabbed her hands, pulling her around to face him. "What's with you?"

"Hmm…" she looked down at the ground.

"Tohru!" He said pulling at her wrists. "Answer me!"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok…can you just tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help." The grip that he had on her wrists loosened up.

"I just want to be with you Kyo…"

"But you are."

"No…" she drew herself closer to him, then looked up at him.

"Tohru…" She went up on her tippy-toes whispering something into his ears, making his eyes open wide.

"W…what?"

"You heard me."

Yet…another cliffhanger

Much love

-Kee-

Btw, my friend is sleeping over for awhile, so I don't know how much I can update…


	13. Lust

Hey guys! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday Anyways, here's chapter 13, it's gonna heat up and get pretty exciting now!

Her words rang into his head, over and over repeating, resisting to fade away.

"Not now Tohru."

"Yes, now!" Now clasped at his arms, shaking them. "Yes, Yes! Why refuse…isn't that what you wanted?"

"W…what?!" He stared at her surprised.

"Don't kid yourself…." She looked at him with hard cold eyes.

"Perhaps for a moment…but now…"

"Is the same as then. You can't fool me Kyo. Why lie?"

"I'm not lying…I…I…" His gaze feel down to the floor.

"What is it then?" She moved closer to him, placing a hand on his chest.

"Don't do that…" he murmured.

"Why, are you afraid?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Just…just forget it." She stared at him a moment and frowned.

"You changed Kyo."

"And you didn't?"

"You just never really knew me."

"Well couldn't you say the same?"

"Even if I wanted to, you wouldn't let me close to you."

"That's not true!"

"It isn't? Then why are you acting this way?"

"Tohru, this is not a simple matter."

"It's not that difficult. You're just making it that way." She turned around heading back down the hallway to her room, walked in and closed the door.

"Tohru! Tohru, open this damned door!" shouted Kyo, pounding on the locked door.

"Why should I?"

"You're over reacting…"

"Am I?!" The door swung open, hitting Kyo and knocking him backwards. "Don't you love me Kyo."

"Of course!" He grabbed her into his arms, holding her tightly as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"Let go of me."

"Why? You seem like you're afraid now too…" Tohru stopped moving and stared up at him. Tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Kyo…why are you afraid. Just…why won't you…"

"It's many different reasons Tohru. Things you wouldn't understand. I'm just doing this out of your own good. It doesn't matter what I want. It's what you want, that's what's important. Don't do this for my sake."

"I'm not Kyo, I'm really not. Believe me…"

"If it's _really_ how you feel Tohru…"

"It is Kyo…" She grew closer to him in his tightening arms. "It really is…" He kissed her forehead and she stared up at him. He swallowing hard.

"Well then…" She looked down to the floor, nodding once. Kyo stood there not moving, just holding her, until she had leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her gently and slowly for a few times. Tohru began walking backwards, grabbing a hold of his belt and leading him with her. He closed the door behind them.


	14. Update!

So guys, I know you've all been asking for an update, but my computer at home has once again crashed…so I won't be able to get a new chapter up for a bit yet…please forgive me and I'll update as soon as I can! 3


End file.
